Les vacances (L'Histoire à l'envers ce qu'il n'a pas été dit tome 2)
by fanHPTW
Summary: Dudley est orphelin élever cher les Potter. A la suite de la première année d'Harry, les deux cousins se retrouve pour l'été ...
1. journal de dudley

**Voila la suite de l'histoire a l'envers. Au final pas de Norbert ( Aprés tout sans voldy, il aurait pas eu l'oeuf). Mais un été riche en aventure ou je devepoppe la relation entre cousin . Il vaut mieux avoir lu "l'histoire à l'envers"et "l'histoire a l'envers ce qu'il n'a pas été dit."**

**tout commentaire est le bienvenu. Beta rechercher**

* * *

**Journal de dudley ( resumé du tome 1)**

* * *

Allongé sur son lit Dudley écrivait dans son journal.

« Cher journal

Ca fait longtemps !

Avec tout les événements qui sont arrivés, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire, mais je souhaite faire un rapport de ce qui c'est passé depuis le début de l'année. Je t'avais dit que mon cousin Harry était un sorcier fessant ses études à Poudlard.

Ensuite tu sais, je t'en avais parlé, oncle James s'est fait attaquer. J'ai du m'arrêter là.

On a eu très peur et on a été occupé, t'imagine. Ensuite, il est Auror, chasseur de mage noir donc c'est normal qu'il y ait des accidents. Tata lys était très inquiète . Toujours est t'il que j'ai déjà perdu mes parents, je n'aie pas envie de perdre mon oncle.

C'est un sorcier doué d'aprés tata lys. Moi je ne peux pas juger, je ne suis pas sorcier. J'ai le droit à la vie banale des collégiens.

Qu'es ce que ne donnerai pas pour voir tout ce qu'Harry vit à Poudlard. Ses cours doivent être plus intéressants que les miens. Sérieux! les médianes et les bissectrices, Le passé simple … puis mon idiote de voisine.

Bref Poudlard c'est plus cool, je suis trop jaloux, mais ceci dit je ne suis pas à plaindre, Harry me raconte tous ce qui ce passe, et comme dit ma tante, au moins j'ai un contact avec le monde magique. Mes camarades n'ont même pas ca.

Puis j'ai pu voir le chemin de traverse. Magnifique, splendide. Pas de mot pour décrire ca.

D'un autre coté ca ne leur manque pas, aux autres. Ils se sentent pas exclut du monde sorcier . Je suis le seul ici à ne pas être sorcier. C'est dur à avaler des fois. Le plus dur ca à été de voir Harry partir. Heureusement il ne m'a pas oublié. J'avais un peu peur que ce soit le cas ,mais comme je te l'ai dit précédemment, on communique grâce a miroir double sens (Cadeau de James). Même si je suis jaloux, ce n'est pas la faute d'Harry et je l'aime bien, il est génial.

Bref, donc mon oncle s'est fait attaquer, pourquoi ? On a pu (Harry, ses amis, ma jeune cousine Diana et moi) suivre l'enquête mener au ministère par tonton Sirius et en mener une autre en parallèle à Poudlard (Ca c'est plutôt Harry et ses potes. en parlant de ca ils ont l'air sympa. Je connait déjà Neville Ron et les Weasley mais Hermione a l'air gentille quand elle ne joue pas à miss je sais tout). Les sangs purs traditionnels voulaient virer le ministre de la magie (oui il y a un ministre de la magie) pour le remplacer par quelqu'un les favorisant. Nul hein, mais bon y a bien des gens racistes dans ma classe. Ma Tante dit que toute société a des préjugées.

Les Malfoy ont entraîner la famille Moon. en gros ils leur ont proposer de racheter de leur dette contre leur service. Répugnant, on dirait la mafia.

En tous cas mon cousin revient demain J'ai rafistolé notre QG. Je lui presterais mes amis. Je pense qu'il s'entendra bien avec eux. Lui il invitera certainement Ron et Hermione. Trop injuste d'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense elle est sorcière alors que ses parents ne sont même pas sorciers, ma tante aussi d'ailleurs. Bon sang pourquoi pas moi. Comme ca je pourrais être avec Harry.

L'été sera presque normal vu qu'il ne peut pas faire de la magie. Du mois aussi normal que ca puisse l'être dans une maison pleine de sorcier. Dommage aussi car j'aurais voulu voir ce qu'il a appris.

Mais il peut toujours faire du balai.

Bah la bicyclette c'est cool.

Non, laisse tomber ca vole pas…

Les avons volent, c'est ca ! Je deviendrais pilote de ligne et je volerais plus haut que lui ! na !"


	2. Retour de poudlard

**Ca fait longtemps je sais ! mais voila la suite**

**Bien sur harry potter ne m'appartiens pas .**

**Tout comentaire est le bienvenu, je cherche aussi une Beta**

* * *

**Retour de poudlard**

* * *

"Le voila!" S'écria Dudley en voyant son cousin «bon sang tu m'as manqué». Il serra Harry vigoureusement dans ses bras.

«Tu m'étouffe» protesta t'il en tentant de briser l'étreinte de son cousin, beaucoup plus grand, musclé et massif que lui. D'après Lili, Dudley avait la carrure de son père et il en était fier.

Lili sourit, enlaça son fils à son tour et l'observa

« Tu as grandi ! Tu a passé un bon trimestre ?» Demanda t'elle

« Oui je passe en seconde année. »

Il ne l'avouerait jamais mais il était heureux de sentir l'odeur de lys qui parfumait les longs cheveux roux de sa mère. Une odeur qui avait bercé son enfance.

« Tant mieux, je suis fière de toi mon chéri.» Souri t'elle.

« Devine quoi ! » Annonça Dudley « Ton parrain a renoué avec Andromeda ou Andy, maintenant que toute sa famille est soit morte soit à Askaban…elle a une fille Nymphadora et elle est trop cool ! » S'enthousiasma Dudley.

« Oui j'ai lu qu'ils avaient enfin coincé les Lestranges.»

Harry le savait, Andromeda était la seule cousine que son parrain appréciait. Ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de ne pas entrer en contact pour leur propre sécurité. Toute la famille Black voulait leur peau.

« Et Narcissa ne peut pas faire grand-chose toute seule. » Renchéri Dudley

« Lucius a quand même trouvé une excuse pour s'en sortir ! » Ronchonna Harry

« Il est quand même sous étroite surveillance donc il ne pose plus problème. »

« Et les Moon sont libres. »

« Les garçons, ça suffit, sa ne vous concerne pas. Que se soit bien clair, occupez vous de vos affaires et ne jouez pas les justicier. »

« Ok » soupira Harry. « Et toi, les cours ? » Demanda t'il à Dudley.

« J'ai réussit mon année mais je vais devoir prendre des cours de grammaire en plus »

« Mon pauvre ! maman, et si on fessait une grande fête avec les Blacks, les Weasley , les Longdubat, Hermione , les Moons, et les copains de Dudley… »

« Ca risque d'être compliqué avec le secret » s'inquiéta sa mère

« Il s'agit d'une après midi entre enfant. Les weasley s'habillent comme des moldus et notre maison n'a pas l'air d'une maison sorcière et de toute façon on n'a pas le droit d'utiliser la magie. »

« Oh s'il te plait tata lys…. »

« Laissez moi y réfléchir et en parler à ton père » soupira t'elle « en attendant je suis sur que vous avez tout les deux faim et Diana nous attend avec impatience. »

Ils arrivèrent chez eux ou était réunit les maraudeurs au complet, la femme de Sirius, leurs enfants, Andromèda et Toncks

Avant que Harry puisse saluer tout ce monde , sa sœur se jeta sur elle avec un cri suraigu. Ses long cheveux roux brouillant sa vision. Elle était tout le contraire d'Harry. Elle ressemblait a sa mére mais avait les yeux noisette et remplit de malice de son père.

« Content de te revoir aussi. Salut papa, rem's, Quedevert, le clan black.

« Contente de te connaître » dit joyeusement Toncks.

« Ravi Harry, mon cher cousin m'a beaucoup parler de toi. Tu ressemble ton père. » dit Andromeda

Si on me donnait un galion à chaque fois que j'entends cette remarque, je serais riche pensa Harry en souriant poliment

« Mais il a les yeux de Lili » observa Sirius . »

« Les plus beau du monde. » dit James d'un air rêveur. Lili prit une délicate teinte rouge sous le regard passionné de son mari

« tu est venu avec ta moto ? » chuchota Harry à l'oreille de son parrain "tu as promit de m'apprendre à la pilote cet été !"

« oui mais si ta mère apprend çà je suis un homme mort, alors on en parlera plus tard. »

Harry hocha la tête avant de rejoindre les autres enfants.

Un peu plus tard Lili servit le dîner.

Toncks s'installa à côté de Remus et lui fit la conversation durant la plus grande partie du repas. Remus sembla charmé par la jeune metamorphomage pleine de vie.

Dianna convoqua son frere et son cousin après le dîner .

« Dites les garçons il n'y a pas quelque chose en Remus et Dora ? »

« Tu crois ? » Dis Dudley

« Il est temps que tonton Remus soit avec quelqu'un. Et je les vois bien ensemble. »

« Si tu le dis... » Dit Harry.

«Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée et puis comment tu va faire. » Demanda Dudley

« Ca n'a rien de dangereux il faut juste leur parler et leur faire voir qu'il s'aiment , faire en sorte qu'il ait de l'intimité »

« Ce qui vachement simple a faire. » ironisa Dudley.

« La première chose à faire c'est de convaincre Remus que l'amour ne lui est pas interdit... »

Harry le savait, c'était ce qui allait le plus dur.


End file.
